These Lovely Bonds
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: When someone falls in love with the person who kidnapped them, it's a strange thing. But the real kicker comes when it's mutual. Axel/Kairi. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! This story was written for a friend, after them pestering me to do it. After reading back through this, I've hesitantly decided to admit that I like this pairing… somewhat. Now before you go telling the press, let me say that it's at the bottom of the food chain still. But I did look back and see that the two could be cute, mostly because of Axel's personality and Kairi's nurturing nature. Blech. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. **

- _These Lovely Bonds -_

A girl with auburn hair sat atop the tallest tower in The World That Never Was, her sapphire eyes fixated on the buildings in the distance. She could hear the distinct "tick, tock" of the clock that was some twenty feet below her.

Her heartbeat went "tick, tock" also, she imagined, as she sat here in silence. Her mind was troubled with memories, ironically enough if you considered the name of the tower she now sat upon, _Memory's Skyscraper_. Her eyes traced back and forth between the sky, the Organization's ship, and the many buildings gracing the horizon.

Tick, tock.

_Hasten your memories… _The grand clock whispered. She shivered as a breeze passed over her and pulled her arms close around her body.

You see, whenever this auburn haired woman with the sapphire eyes took to recalling her past, it was confusing. She had left her life behind for a man, a single man who wasn't even a man at all. He was a Nobody. In the usual context, that word means "somebody who feels or is regarded as unimportant or insignificant." In a way, this Nobody and that nobody were the same.

Regardless of the technicalities, this woman had suddenly fallen in love with this man. This wasn't under the traditional circumstances that one might fall in love. No, this story is entirely different because when she fell in love with him, she was his prisoner. Literally.

First, before the ramblings of their love can be rambled about, the clock begs her to remember, to recall her past, and what happened.

_**III**_

Kairi stood on the golden beach, staring out onto the island on which she used to play with _Sora _and Riku. They were no longer by her side; no longer any time to play, and no longer any desire or need to play even if they was time for it.

But she was waiting for them to return to her, so they could be as they used to, best friends.

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough…" She said, closing her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly!"

Ah, the first time Kairi knew of his existence… or lack thereof.

"If you have a dream, don't wait. Act."

She flipped around, the sand around her shoes moving with her as she faced a tall, blazing red-haired man in a long black cloak. He was not alone. There were four or five stretched silver figures standing around them, bouncing up and down, swaying side to side with pent-up energy.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?" She asked as sternly as possible. His eyes… those emerald eyes…

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." He paused, reaching out a gloved hand towards her. "Why don't we go see him?"

She just stared at him for a moment, the waves lapping against her feet. Then it registered with her.

"…Sora?" She uttered simply, stupidly.

Axel said nothing; his expression remained, as well as the outstretched hand begging to claim her own. The wind blew her auburn hair aside; her eyes glittered in the fleeting sunlight. _Wait… or trust? _

Her decision was stalled as she heard panting and possibly slobbering, followed by a bark. A tan dog ran up to her, its thin black tail wagging as it smiled up at her.

Suddenly the shifting, menacing figures had surrounded Kairi and the dog. Behind her, a black portal materialized and remained there, flowing with dark energy. The dog ran ahead, stopping just before the dark vortex to turn and bark at her, his way of asking her to follow him.

Suddenly the Axel's voice came from behind her, softly, soothingly.

"We've got something in common. You and I both miss someone we care about." Kairi felt her heart and mind agree, but something in her was hesitant. "Hey… I feel like we're friends already."

The shifting monsters closed in at this, and Kairi's brain set out an automatic response to her legs and mouth. She ran up to Pluto, who then disappeared through the portal. She stopped and turned once more to face this mysterious man. She hesitated, and then shouted.

"You're not acting very friendly!"

She was gone.

_**III**_

Kairi reappeared in a room full of moving colored lights. A strange emblem floated, misting and becoming prominent, then disappearing once more in the distances. She looked down at the tan dog for some sort of answer, and then looked back up at her strange surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked aloud.

Suddenly he barked, and she automatically looked ahead of them. A portal of light, rather than darkness, had opened itself. She stepped through it after her canine companion, and white overtook her senses.

_**III**_

She awoke to the sound of someone asking if she was okay.

"Huh?" This was all she could muster as she tried to sit at least halfway up and shake off her grogginess.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall!" A bigger boy in a red jersey said, motioning out his every word. "You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

She rubbed her head and closed her eyes after looking them over. A boy with dirty blonde hair and a camouflage outfit seemed to be their "tough one". "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"No, it's alright. Are you okay, though?" A sweet-voiced girl in a yellow top with fair hair asked her as she helped her up.

"No, I'm fine. I just wish I knew what was going on…" She answered.

_**III**_

A few hours later, after they had been acquainted and Kairi had explained to them, to the best of her ability and memory, her interaction with the red-haired man and the surrounding of the silver creatures, they were interrupted by yet another dark portal opening in the small room. The teens turned to face it and watched as the red-haired man stepped through to their side. She backed up against the couch involuntarily while the others rushed forward to fight him.

They were thrown aside carelessly as he advanced towards her further.

"There you are. You're pretty elusive when you want to be, you know. No matter; you're coming with me now." He took the final steps towards her, and she tried to break out through an opening to the side. He snatched her arms and began to drag her towards the portal, though, and then all she felt and saw was darkness.

_**III**_

Kairi woke up with her auburn hair draped over her face, a light cold sweat making it stick to her.

"Where am I?" She asked faintly, her voice emerging in a small, slight tone.

No one answered, leaving her to scan the cell she was in. Tall black bars lined the farthest wall, giving her a view of other cells, but nothing more. The walls around her were a sort of dull violet, and she found herself resting her back against their cool surface.

She saw a small bed with ratted blankets and a pillow on it in the corner, and a small window high up on the wall. She tried to stand tall enough to see out this small portal, but to no avail.

"He brought me here… but why?"

She had no choice but to sit and wait for her captivator to show himself, so that's exactly what she did.

_**III**_

Kairi awoke to the sound of her name being said softly.

"Huh?" She mumbled, struggling to pull herself from sleep. She saw blurred red hair, and then as she focused a face to match with it. Emerald eyes stared down at her in curiosity.

"You're awake. Sleep well?" Axel asked with an eyebrow raised.

She paused, completely taken aback that her kidnapper was asking her if she slept well.

"Um, sure?" She said quietly.

He grunted in response and began to pace back and forth, his jacket floating behind him whenever he turned.

"Excuse me… but what do you want with me?" Kairi asked, sitting up and staring at him warily.

Axel stopped pacing for a moment, staring down at the floor in front of her. He began pacing as suddenly as he stopped, offering her no answer.

She sighed and stood, which made him spin around towards her and push her down to sit again. She was afraid for a moment at the sudden harsh movement, but she remembered now he was a captivator, not a friend.

Kairi asked her question again, sternly this time. "What in the world do you want from me?"

Axel looked down at her for a long time, looking into her sapphire eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stormed out of the cell abruptly, leaving her alone.

She sat there in shock, then finally shook her head and lay back down.

"Nothing else to do…" she said, turning to the wall and trying to make sense of it all.

_**III**_

The next time Axel came, Kairi was sitting on the small tattered bed, her head resting against the cool, faded violet walls.

"I'm sorry I shoved you." This was the first thing Axel said, barely above a whisper, as he stared at her from his position across the cell. "But it's best if you don't jump up and move around, y'know?"

She stared up at him and nodded dumbly, there was no other way to respond.

He sighed, looking at her again. "Listen Kairi, I'm not here to hurt you or anyone you care about. I'm just trying to get my best friend back, and you can help me. I'm just… bad at communicating I guess."

He rubbed his head with a smile as he lowered to a cross-legged sitting position on the floor.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Roxas. He's not just a best friend; he's my only friend really. He left a while ago and-" he stopped abruptly and shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter. Try getting some sleep."

He got up and left quickly again, leaving Kairi in confusion again.

_At least he's kind, and I know his intentions are good. But what do Sora and I have to do with his friend?_

_**III**_

Kairi awoke to a hand shaking her shoulder gently.

"I brought you breakfast." Axel said softly. She looked up at his emerald eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." She looked at the plain oatmeal and water in front of her. It wasn't much, but it was filling.

"I know it's not gourmet or anything, but it's all we have. Back from when we weren't Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" She asked, keeping her head down.

"Um… like in between a human and a Heartless. Sort of." He sighed in frustration. "Well not really at all."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. He sighed again and tried to explain once more.

"When someone's heart is overtaken by darkness, they turn in to a Heartless, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, when that Heartless is made, something else is made too. A Nobody. And that's what I am, and Roxas, and the rest of the Organization."

She smiled apologetically. "Um... Organization?"

Axel laughed and shook his head. "Never mind. Is the food at least edible?"

She laughed and nodded. "It's good, thanks."

He smiled at her as she began to eat again. That smile disappeared as he spoke again.

"Kairi… I hope you don't hate me for doing this or anything. If there was any other way, I would've done it. But I have to get Roxas back, no matter what it takes."

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's alright. I understand how important friendship is. But what I don't get is what Sora and I have to do with Roxas."

Axel looked at her and paused again. He always looked as if he didn't know whether he should tell her or not. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. This time, he did.

"Roxas is Sora's nobody. That's why he left… to find Sora. I don't know why he thought that would matter, but he did." He sighed, looking away from her sapphire eyes. "I thought if I took you, Sora would come and I would be able to keep Sora…"

"And then Roxas would come back." Kairi said in understanding. "It's alright, I get it now. But Sora is out there somewhere, and I have a feeling he's fighting."

"I can wait if you can." He frowned. "I'm sorry again for putting you in this position, but understand that I have to."

She nodded and took the final drink of her metallic-tasting water.

"Thanks." She said quietly as he gathered her dishes.

"I'll be back later; I have to take care of something." He said quietly before leaving her alone once more.

Kairi was torn. She felt naturally inclined to help Axel because she understood better than he knew what losing a friend was like. But how long was he going to keep her here? And what would happen if Sora came for her?

_**III **_

Axel's visits became longer and longer, and Kairi was thankful for it.

He was funny, kind, and he was always looking to cheer her up. He brought her a comb, different varieties of food, and paper and pencils. He always looked embarrassed though, as if he knew she would think the small gifts were useless. He would apologize for them, and Kairi would tell him, "Sorry? For what silly? It's wonderful, thank you."

This would make him blush lightly and he would turn away. Kairi would always pretend not to notice this.

One time Axel asked Kairi if she would be completely honest with him. She agreed and looked up at him with her sapphire eyes.

"Kairi… what's wrong with me?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with you Axel." she said, confused.

"There has to be. Everyone I've tried to get close to has pushed me away." he said, his head buried in his hands like a child. He got up and went to leave, but he was stopped by Kairi's arms wrapping around his narrow waist in a tight hug.

"Listen to me Axel… nothing is wrong with you. You're funny, loving, and kind. Roxas didn't leave because he disliked you; he left because he needed to find Sora. Don't think otherwise." She said softly, pulling away from him to see he was blushing brightly.

He stayed silent, looking down at his boots before bending down to kiss her cheek then leave in one lightning fast motion.

Kairi stared after him, her fingers grazing where his lips had been and a blush creeping over her cheeks.

_**III**_

It was a few days before Axel came back, and when he entered, Kairi smiled.

"I was starting to get lonely." She laughed and patted the bed next to her. "Come on, we're going to play the paopu game."

He sat on the bed, trying very hard not to blush, and looked over her shoulder as she drew a grid.

"Okay, you go first." She said, handing him the pencil.

He stared down at the paper, trying to look as if he was thinking. Kairi looked over at him after a while and giggled.

"It's okay if you don't know how to play, Axel."

"I do! I'm just thinking, got it memorized?"

This made Kairi laugh more. She grabbed his hand and helped him draw a paopuin the middle square of the grid.

"There, now it's my turn." She took the pencil and drew a coconutto the left of his paopu. Axel drew another star fruitto the right of the middle square, looking as if he was a professional already.

Kairi won soon enough, and Axel went to make another mark. She stopped him, laughing.

"I won, silly."

His face formed into a grimace of indignity. "You cheated!"

She fell back onto the bed laughing as he continued to rave about how stupid this game was, how she had cheated, how he wasn't ready, and so forth.

After a while he stopped talking and whined, "No fair."

She sat up and smiled, grabbing his hand. "It's alright; we'll do something else…"

He couldn't hide his blush at this, his cheeks lit up. That was, until Kairi sprang up, pulling him with her, and shouted, "One two three four I declare a THUMB WAR!"

Her thumb began to wrestle his and he squirmed to counter. A few minutes of breathless laughing between the two later, Axel had pinned Kairi's thumb with a victorious shout.

"You're tough to beat." He said, plopping down on the bed and resting his head against the wall.

She laughed. "When you grow up spending almost all of your time with two boys, you learn some useless skills."

Her face fell after the mention of Sora and Riku, and she fell silent. He frowned and felt guilt set in.

"It's my fault… I'm keeping you here, so you can't see them." He said, balling his hands into fists.

"No, it isn't. They were away anyways, both of them, remember?"

He frowned, trying to think of some way to cheer her up.

"I haven't had this much fun since Roxas left, you know." He smiled, standing and going over to her. "Thank you for that, Kairi."

She smiled up at him, and he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks at the sight of the pure beauty in her smile. Her sapphire eyes bore into his emerald, and he had to look away for a moment. She dared to take this opportunity to lay a light kiss on his cheek, making him turn back to her in surprise.

He took this opportunity, leaning down slowly in case of rejection, closing his eyes as he went, and placed his lips softly against hers. She placed her hands lightly on his chest as he leaned down to meet her height and she rose to her toes to meet his. He softly grasped her arms, not wanting to let go of the moment.

He eventually pulled away, keeping his hands wrapped around her arms lightly. She looked up to him eagerly, waiting to see what he would say.

"Kairi?" Axel began, his voice barely audible and shaking.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I think I love you."

_**III**_

The next day Axel came in quickly and strode over to where Kairi was sleeping. He shook her awake and got back up, helping her to sit.

"What is it Axel?" She asked groggily.

"Listen Kairi, we have to go." He tried to pull her along after him, but her feet were planted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in trouble with the Organization that I belong to; we have to leave." He looked urgently into her eyes, pleading with them. "Please, trust me."

She nodded, running behind him as she held his hand. Axel held out his free hand in front of him, opening up a dark portal. They stepped through and black overtook them.

_**III**_

And here she was now, sitting atop _Memory's Skyscraper_, after they had come out of a portal atop it. Axel had been pacing back and forth for a good hour now, and she had sat and looked out into the dark deserted town.

Shadows passed back and forth in places, but she had decided they couldn't be of too much a threat. Or at least she hoped so.

A hand on her shoulder made her tense, but then she relaxed when blazing red hair entered her sight.

"I'm sorry I drug you into this, Kairi. Any of it." He said quietly, taking a seat next to her.

She took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her to warm her.

"I'm glad you did, because if you hadn't, I would've never met you." She said quietly.

He smiled, thanking her quietly for being so understanding. "I promise I'll get you to Sora and Riku, okay?"

She nodded. "And I have a feeling you'll meet Roxas then, too."

He grinned. "I'd like that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, she reached up to claim his lips in a kiss.

"I love you too Axel. Got it memorized?"

**A/N: After some slight edits I'm much happier with the end result. Please read and review!**


End file.
